


Kirishima's Nightmare

by backtofive



Series: The Black Cat and The White Kitten [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big black cat, the little white kitten and the poor obedient crow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirishima's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



Crows are intelligent animals. Too smart for his own good, and even if he could not use all those words, in the back of his mind he knew. In the situation he was in, there was nothing in the world he wanted more than to be the next to someone who was smart and ambitious as himself.

Kirishima was a crow. He fell from the nest when he was just a baby, adopted by an unbearably noisy and clumsy child. The child was rude and cruel, had torn several of its feathers and choking him by grabbing his neck several times and every time he tried to defend himself, the punishment that came after was twice as bad, with time, he simply expected his torment pass.

Until one day, a cat as black as his feathers appeared, lurking behind a tree, waiting for the right time for the perfect attack.

The crow that was no longer a baby crow waited for the minute that his life was coming to an end - though perhaps death was a more dignified future than to live under the constant threat of that child, and with one of his legs tied in a perch, it was not like he could fly away.

But the big black cat aimed his attack at the unbearable child's face tearing the soft flesh of his cheeks until some blood came out of the cuts.

When the child ran crying and screaming, the bird shrank his wings, frightened, and the cat approached slowly, as if he owned the place. He looked at the raven eyes before using his long claws to cut the thread that bound the bird on his perch. The two worked together for a few minutes until he was finally free ... Since then, the crow serves the cat.

It was with some discomfort that he observed the arrival of a certain white kitten that Tao, the very young human, brought home one night. A small white furball, trembling with awe.

Asami was a big, strong and cruel cat and the look of disbelief that he looked that kitten on their first encounter would be comical if he didn't get a chill.

Asami approached when humans were not around, sniffed the kitten and stared at his beautiful blue eyes... the next moment, he sat next to kitten biting his neck carefully and bringing it closer by setting him between its front paws while he bathed him with his rough tongue. Watching that scene, Kirishima almost fell from the place he occupied on the windowsill.

From that moment his life changed, filled with moments of perfect harmony - when Asami was at home taking care of white kitten rather than expanding his territories scaring away the other cats of the neighborhood, and nightmarish moments when Kirishima was forced to tolerate Akihito happily biting the feathers of his wings.

One day, Asami noticed his precious kitten liked to sleep in soft places and it made Kirishima break in almost every house in the neighborhood looking for the best pillow. Anyone looking out the window in the middle of the night would see a big rottweiler carrying a formidable pillow in his mouth with a crow perched on his back.

The next day the ungrateful kitten was again nibbling his feathers but it wasn't like he could react to this with the Asami's yellow eyes watching them with amusement. After ten tortuous minutes, Akihito fell asleep and once again Kirishima was happy to be alive.

Asami stared his territory by the window and Kirishima knew that soon they would take the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry any typo, english is not my native language and I did it without beta.
> 
> This little guy was disturbing me white I was writting, blame him on anything wrong: [Jack](https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xfp1/v/t1.0-9/11170321_10200763372522609_5576559780477768279_n.jpg?oh=ded9d0cf4dc437c559dc96258adbcccc&oe=5646D91C&__gda__=1447972985_7d18875d0714b594e18b78b18ac71394)


End file.
